


Easter, Tsuki Bunnies and Rainbow Roads

by Amisbro



Series: The New UtaPri Universe [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Competition, Conflict, Gen, Procellarum - Freeform, Six Gravity - Freeform, Talent Poaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Ahh Easter.  The day when the Lord rose from the dead in the biblical sense but here it was something a bit different.  A time for competition and also conflict as HEAVENS deals with facing QUARTET NIGHT on Easter Weekend and a new problem as two new Managers from a rival Agency make their intentions known!What happens next?Find out inside





	

“You would like what?” Joshua asked in reply as the two men were standing across from them and they were apparently very serious about the offer

“You have been scouted by our President to come work for the Tuskino Talent Agency. You’ve been thought of very highly there so it would only be beneficial to have you come work with us and the rest of the agency.” One replied and this didn’t so much anger Joshua as it did catch him completely off guard. Why him and why come on this particular day?

Perhaps…it would be best to start from the beginning wouldn’t it?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

_1 Week earlier_

“Alright boys you’re good for the day!” Joshua exclaimed as HEAVENS finished up their practice for the day. Joshua typically doesn’t have the group working on the weekends like this but seeing as how next week was going to be a bit different for them for the first time he had to make sure that they got a little extra work in.

“You ready for next week Joshua-chan?” Van excitedly asked his Manager and Joshua just smiled his usual smile before replying.

“Oh of course Van! Easter was always a big thing for me back home in the states for a very long time and I remember asking Raging if it was alright to do this to sort of bring a bit of home for me over here to you guys. I was AMAZED when he agreed to this but of course to do it and give you the next week off you had to practice extra today…sorry about that.” Joshua replied but everyone was actually all smiles around him and this included their “Leader Man”

“We were excited to hear that you wanted to do something like this for us Joshua. If you weren’t here we probably would be working on this particular day and being worked to death all next week. We’re happy that you started working here and also with Haruka to start changing things for sure! Thank you very much!” Eiichi exclaimed and Joshua was surprised when he heard the amount of excitement from Eiichi that he did! Usually for him to exude that much excitement Haruka has to deliver a killer song for HEAVENS and when he heard about this particular day off that Joshua got them it got him even happier! Moreso because he knew that meant that Nanami would be coming to see Eiji!

“I’m very much happy to hear that you are excited about next Sunday BUT before we get there we have to go make sure we have stuff for an Easter Dinner here. I know that for the dinner we are going to have you seven, Quartet Night and of course Ms. Nanami so that’s a packed house and I think Raging said he wanted to join the party but he had some other business to attend to. I respect that because he has told me in the past that he knows no days off but I’m gonna make sure we save him a platter and also we get this place decorated nice for it. I think Nanami said that she would be over to help with that and she would bring Brother Ren and Brother Masa along too which is cool cos they are ALWAYS welcome here. I wanted to do an Easter Egg Hunt this year too BUT somehow Ren had a better idea and he is talking to his brother about the construction of it…I haven’t a CLUE what he is coming up with but it should be interesting.” Joshua explained and the boys seemed very much excited by the news that their manager gave. This was going to be a week of preparation and excitement that the RA had NEVER experienced before in their lives and they owed it to their manager and friend in Joshua

Little did they know just how exciting it was about to be…

_2 Days later (5 days before the dinner)_

The HEAVENS Loft was rocking and people the excitement was really starting to build! Joshua had gone a few days the day before and gotten a few cartons of eggs at a local market with Nanami and put them in the big fridge that they had in the kitchen because he knew that they would be fine for Sunday. Their original plan was going to be an Easter Egg Hunt but when Joshua heard about the new plan that Ren and Masa had concocted for the big day he came up with the idea that they would do the Easter Egg hunt earlier in the Easter Week and they would have a competition in that respect between QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS which was going to take place the next day. The two units were over at the Loft dying the eggs and Camus was unusually happy! The Count usually isn’t in the mood for such events but Reiji told Joshua that ever the pairing with Shion a lot of things changed in his life and not the least of which was learning the limit of a person. It might not have been THAT LONG since the partnership started but Camus learned very quickly that he can’t treat Shion the way he might have Cecil or even Reiji. Shion was a bit more…delicate so after their first incident he went to HEAVENS and apologized (and not even at the prodding of Joshua…he knew he screwed up on his own and he corrected that issue) and afterwards he invited him back to his room for some sweets which Shion THOUGHT about refusing but agreed since he could sense that Camus was genuinely sorry. It would be the first, last and only time that this happened and HEAVENS was surprised how quickly that Camus came around to Shion. There is a bit of a belief that part of it was having Nagi as a translator (That helped) but another part of it was that he had Joshua around and Joshua knew how to treat Shion. If it wasn’t for that the problems MIGHT have continued but Camus knew to watch and observe Joshua when it came to the “Precious Star Child” and it showed because instead of making one of the eggs with a QN symbol he actually made it with a constellation of stars and a moon and he put that to the side to not be used in the Easter Egg Hunt and NO ONE touched it because they knew if they defied Camus…they were going to have problems!

The next day however things were going to start to pick up….

_The next day (4 days before the dinner)_

Joshua knew that if they were going to be able to get the foods they wanted to have for the dinner they probably should have gone a few weeks earlier BUT the good news for him was that he knew of this market that was in the area that specialized in “Imported American Foods” and they were running a special for Easter so he was able to go and get what he needed for the dinner. Now he WASN’T coming alone!

Yamato, Van and Eiji came along for the trip which he was kind of surprised about…well moreso Yamato than the other two but he was curious to see what kind of things they were going to need for the dinner. Joshua was going to get a BIG Ham but according to Ren that part of the dinner was already being taken care by Seiichirou! When Joshua asked him over the phone about the “How” and “Why” he knew about it Ren explained that he had heard Kira talking to Masa about it and not long after they got on the phone with Sei who agreed to help get the item on such short notice. He considered it “repaying his debt” to a degree after Ren did the fashion show for him a while back. Joshua heard about that show and was very much grateful for what Seiichirou did and told Ren to thank him for the help when he got to see him again.

_Ren made sure the message was passed along_

“OOOH what are these Joshua-Chan?!” Van excitedly asked as they walked down the aisle with their cart and Joshua smiled because not only was it an item they needed for the dinner BUT he was happy to see Van curious about an item that they might not have come across otherwise

“Ah yes those are Green Beans that we need for the dinner according to my list. You can get those which are generally shorter or you can sometimes get fresher string beans which are fun to pop the ends off of. I used to do that as a kid and it was kind of fun! You just had to be careful that the ends didn’t end up back in the food is all cos choking on them is no fun you know?” Joshua asked and Van nodded. As he put the item into the basket (well more like a couple of cans cos they needed at least 5 for the dinner according to the list) they made their way into another aisle and this time Eiji was the curious soul when he saw the next item that Joshua wanted to get.

“Cranberry Slices Curtis-Senpai? How does this work?” Eiji asked and Joshua just smiled before answer his Junior’s question.

“This is one of my favorite things to eat Eiji and not JUST for a Holiday but almost all year round. I like to call them ‘Cranberry discs’ because you see when you cut them proper (if you get them whole) you end up with nice perfect slices that can be put on a plate and eaten with your Ham and the like. I like to have them with Mashed Potatoes myself which we already got here and in a minute we have to go get the Mac n Cheese which is always fun! I always enjoy a good Mac n Cheese back home and when I get to have it with the rest of my food its all that much better you know?” Joshua asked and Eiji happily smiled as they continued on their way to get the rest of the shopping done. Yams was actually pretty quiet through the trip but at the same time he was enjoying hearing from Joshua about the different things that they were going to have for the dinner and why it was important to Joshua to have them. He almost wished he could have had this experience with his brother. I say “Almost” because well…they still never properly patched up their differences!

As the crew bobbed and weaved their way through the aisles and picked up their groceries needed for the dinner something was becoming apparent even if they didn’t notice it. SOMEONE was watching them and following them the whole time incognito and this was going to play an important role in things to come…just not yet!

_2 days later (2 Days before the dinner)_

Ah yes…two days before the big dinner and what would YOU do before it?

Well Joshua decided that the night before He ,Nanami, Ren and Masa were going to take the eggs from the cartons that were dyed and they were going to scatter them around the big yard that was out back behind the Agency for the contest. Joshua just had to inform them that QN was going to be an egg short because of the fact that Camus did something special for Shion (Camus didn’t mind that being told because he wanted the contest to be fair) so they removed one of HEAVENS’ eggs from the game and they continued placing the rest of them around the yard. As they were Ren brought up some news that he had heard through his various sources.

“Rumor has it Joshua that you are being scouted. Is it true that there are people starting to watch you from afar while you are out with HEAVENS or even QUARTET NIGHT?” Ren asked and Joshua nodded cos he heard these rumors as well

“Yeah its weird Brother Ren. I mean if you really sit down and think about it what would ANOTHER Agency want with me? I basically have what…the three shows that I do a year and I help you out with the Mother’s Day show which I am still gonna help you with this year. I’ve no idea what other Agencies would want with someone whom doesn’t consider himself an idol.” Joshua explained to Ren and Masa was next to speak about the situation

“Maybe its not that they want you to be an idol. Maybe they want you to come join their Agency almost the same way that you are now with HEAVENS. You are a very masterful manager and some would say in the short time that you have worked with them they have gained quite a bit of popularity since you started working with them more regularly. Its no secret that in the Shining Agency that QUARTET NIGHT got a little jealous and we also wished we could have worked with you but we also know that you are one of the busiest people in the industry so when you get days off you are gone and we can’t blame you to be honest friend. We spoke to Camus about it and he is 100% for when you get your time alone so good on that.” Masa commented as they finished placing the final egg for HEAVENS and when they got done the boys went back to Shining’s Agency and Joshua went inside to get ready for the first of two big days!

FIRST…the Easter Egg Hunt!

Ahh yes the tradition to end all traditions…well one of them!

Joshua wanted to do the event in the early morning but QN had some things that had to be done but they MADE DARN SURE that they were there for the afternoon and when they came they walked out with their respective Juniors and when they were all standing out on the step Joshua stood in front of them with a huge smile and explained what was going to happen!

“Alright gents” Joshua began “here are the rules by which we are going to do this particular hunt. Out in this yard there are eggs that are marked with HEAVENS’ logo and eggs with QN’s. The group that can find the most eggs in a time limit will be declared the winner of the contest and get a pretty nice prize I think but you’ll have to wait and see what its going to be after the contest. NOW because one egg was marked special it will not be in play so we removed one other egg to make sure the count was in fact even for both groups. HOWEVER because I want this to be a completely fair match HEAVENS…you are a 7 member unit and QN is a 4. 3 of you will have to be removed to make it a fair match BUT you can coach your team from the steps…it was something I felt was fair in this contest short of removing Ai but that to me would still not have been a fair match. Are we cool with those rules?” Joshau asked and both Units nodded. Ai promised that he wouldn’t “cheat” on behalf of his team since he was still allowed to participate and believe it or not it was a completely fair match!

The time limit was one hour and to be 100% fair when they placed the eggs the night before Joshua, Ren and Masa made sure that the eggs would be in places EVERYONE could get to them. They weren’t completely sure if someone was able to climb certain heights so them made sure that if an egg was going to be put in a high place it was still high enough for someone to get the egg but not hurt themselves…safety first after all!

Oh I should mention the team that HEAVENS picked shouldn’t I?

Eiichi was in by default (he wanted his team to have the best leadership possible)  
Kira  
Van  
Eiji

After the hour both teams of four were exhausted and when they got back to the steps and awaited the count from Nagi and Joshua (and Nagi played fair with the count) it ended up with HEAVENS losing by 2 eggs but honestly it didn’t matter to them or the rest of the crew because they enjoyed the activity so much that when it came down to it the goal was to become closer not just with their own unit but with their Seniors too and so that worked out in the end. After a bit of a rest period QN excused themselves and went home to get ready for the dinner the next night but little did they know that while they were on the way back another van was watching the home of the “Heavenly Unit” and from this point on things were about to pick up!”

_The day of the dinner_

Business was picking up FAST!

Let’s start before the dinner

Ren and Masa had called Joshua before he went to bed and told them they had what they were going to bring done. This was another gift from Seiichirou because he wanted to really show support for the manager of HEAVENS so what he decided was that he was going to construct a special “kart track” based off of one of Joshua’s favorite games from his childhood. When Joshua heard this he was a bit skeptical but actually according to Masa he had heard that the project was in the works for some time and the wanted find the perfect occasion to bring it…this seemed like such an occasion!

What was it? Glad you asked!

Apparently Seiichirou heard that Joshua was a HUGE FAN of the kart racer Mario Kart 64 and the way that track was constructed. What they did was literally go through and look at the track layout on a video and constructed it (almost) perfectly save some parts not having rails…they added extra rails for safety purposes to make sure no one could get hurt and he made sure that Joshua implemented the rule “No bumping karts” because some sections could be extremely dangerous so he agreed to it.

WHEN the specially constructed course got dropped in (with the guidance of Joshua, Ren and Masa) he was AMAZED at how accurate it pretty much was! The extra rails didn’t bother him because they needed to make sure that no one could get hurt but they really liked what they saw and when the units came out to see the surprise on this day…yeah they loved it too!

“WOW!” was all ANYONE could really say and especially Van! The two units were very much pleased at the special surprise that Joshua dropped on all of them and now that they got to have this they were wondering one simple thing

What was going on?!

“WELCOME TO RAINBOW ROAD!” Joshua exclaimed and Eiji (whom Joshua found out a few weeks earlier was a bit of a retro gamer) was STUNNED when he heard that!

“Curtis-Senpai…this..this is incredible!” Eiji stammered and even Nagi was virtually speechless

“This…how did something like this happen? Who…who do we have to thank?” Nagi asked and Joshua played a message for them explaining why they did and thanking them for being their “rivals” even if they didn’t see them as that anymore. Now their new goal was working with the QUARTET NIGHT and they told them in the message that they are very good people and that they should treat them with respect but also work hard to try and beat them when the opportunity rises. The group took that to heart but they also knew that they WERE their Seniors and they treated them with the respect they deserved also.

“So…who wants to race some Go Karts on one of Mario Karts most difficult tracks ever?!” Joshua asked and when EVERYONE raised their hands Joshua smiled and explained the rules for the race and this included the “no bumping karts” rule because of the danger and difficulty of the track.

Oh and he ALMOST forgot something!

While he and Nanami would take care of the start/finish line they needed people to check the times at least one other checkpoint so they got Nana Sakurai from Honan High School and Shizuma Mayuzumi of Saisei to keep tabs on the times and relay them accordingly. Now the way they were going to do that was the first person to cross their station (and different checkpoints on the course) were going to get their times recorded as the leader along with who would be second, third and so on. As they went on they would update Joshua through his earpiece so that they could keep tabs throughout the race which would go three laps.

Oh one other thing

Because of the fact that, again QN was a 4 member group and HEAVENS had 7 they wanted to even it out (plus they only had 8 karts anyways) so HEAVENS had to pick their best four for the race and this time Eiichi bowed out and in his place was Yamato but they also had Kira, Nagi and Van this time. The “No Bumping Rule” had to made explicitly clear to Yamato and when he saw the way the track was laid out he understood why.

It was a simple ruleset: 3 laps and the first person to cross for their team wins the race AND…might get a little extra! For the win the night prior QN got a trophy with a special gold plated egg that Joshua had gotten ages ago but he wanted to have something done with it here so when QN won they got that.

The race for all three laps was a highly contested (and in some ways heated even with the “no bumping” rule cos HEAVENS didn’t want to lose two events to QN and especially before the dinner! Van whom is usually one of the more chill personalities along with Kira got a little “Passive Aggressive” and made things interesting for Reiji and Camus especially! The side drafting between the two led to INTERESTING conversations for sure!

When the final lap came things were VERY HIGHLY CONTESTED and no one could really get away and hide especially in the section that was right in front of the stand for Nana and Shizuma! They saw some battling going on and were impressed with how they handled the battle for sure and in the end it was a race that was WAY TOO CLOSE TO CALL! Nana and Shizuma were sitting there at the start finish taking pictures with their tablets to make sure they saw who crossed first and it wouldn’t be decided right away…not until that night at the dinner!

_Dinner time!_

Alright so let’s get the elephant out of the way first: Who won?

By the NARROWEST of margins the winner of the race was HEAVENS as Kira just edged out Camus in the homestretch! There was no contesting from Camus either cos he sort of knew ahead of time that they lost but MAN was it a very close race! QN thanked them for a very close contest and as such the winners at the dinner this time got to say a little prayer of thanks for the dinner they were about to have and each member of HEAVENS came up with their own verse for it which was cool and they said also that since QN won the first contest that they should still get dibs on the dinner. QN declined this saying that if this weekend proved anything its that they are truly equal and that they should both have an equal part in the dinner. HEAVENS accepted this offer graciously but it wasn’t long before things got interesting REALLY QUICK!

*ding dong*

“Alright who in the heck is coming at this time when we are just about to sit down and have us a nice dinner?” Joshua asked as he went to go get the door along with Nanami but Yamato told him that if something was gonna happen he wanted to be there to help if need be. Joshua accepted the offer and the trio went to the door to find two gentlemen in suits standing there.

“Good evening Mr. Curtis. Sorry to intrude on your personal time but we would like to speak to you if that’s alright?” The one man asked and Yams wanted to say something back to them but Josh held him back and answered in as polite a manner as possible

“If you can make it quick then you can come in. We are about to have us a nice dinner and we would like to be able to eat it before it goes cold so would you come in and make it snappy please?” Joshua ordered and they did as he asked. When they saw the way the crew was they knew they interrupted something important but they needed to get this out now!

“Mr. Curtis. We work for the Tsukino Talent Agency and we were instructed by our President to come see you tonight. We came under the order to invite you to join our Agency effective immediately!” The man ordered and this is how we got to where we are now!

[ **END FLASHBACK** ]  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You would like what?” Joshua asked in reply as the two men were standing across from them and they were apparently very serious about the offer

“Let’s start from the beginning sir. My name is Tsukishiro Kanade and I manage Six gravity”

“And my name is Kurotsuki Dai and I manage Procellarum in the same agency as Mr. Tsukishiro.”

“And we have been asked by our President to invite you to join our agency as a solo idol. Our President seems to believe that your talents are being wasted just sitting in the background as a manager. You’re a very capable one don’t misunderstand us but he feels you could be SO MUCH BETTER in our agency.” Tsukishiro explained and if Joshua wasn’t holding Yamato back there would have been problems right then…fortunately Camus spoke up on the behalf of ALL of them!

“Gentlemen with all due respect…you need to learn something about Joshua right here and now! Joshua has been asked MANY TIMES by OUR PRESIDENT to join up with STARISH and he refused for his own reasons. WE have respected his decision and we have wished many times that Shining would do the same. What you need to learn is that Joshua has his loyalties and they AREN’T to you and if we have our way they NEVER WILL BE! Now what you need to do is kindly walk out that door and NEVER come back because right now what we are trying to have is a family meal…you need to learn about that and loyalty before you come back here and try to take Joshua from us ever again!” Camus exclaimed and before Kanade could speak up Kurotsuki placed a hand on his shoulder. They had been defeated HANDEDLY this time and there was NO CHANCE they were changing anyone’s mind here! Joshua knew where his loyalties were and he knew who his backup was!

Easter might have been the day of the Lord’s Resurrection but what it was for them on this day was the judgment day for the Tsukino Agency!

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT TIME:
> 
> The Tsukino Talent Agency is very much aware of Joshua’s presence in the idol world and even with the scolding they got do they have an Ace up their sleeve?
> 
> Next Episode: “The Demon King’s Grand Entrance”
> 
> “Can you find the way to ‘HEAVEN’S GATE’?”


End file.
